


Mistake

by smilejollyroger



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mention of Extreme Measures Pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilejollyroger/pseuds/smilejollyroger
Summary: She always spots mistakes.
Kudos: 16





	Mistake

Was it a lucky strike? Her losses had started racking up after the thirtieth – twentieth? – escape attempt. Even the tentative truce with her sisters, devastating despite its fragility, did nothing to stop him from fighting his way out of Tartarus.

But Zagreus was dashing recklessly – blindly – into the traps lining the corners of her arena. Twisting, turning too much, and then jerking as if he was trying to go two directions at once. He had a boon from Artemis, didn’t he? The one that sped him up so fast he could trample her mooks with ease? Or was that Hermes? Did it matter? _Why_ would it matter? He can’t control his speed? It’s a mistake. He’s running in straighter and straighter lines? Also a mistake. She always spots mistakes.

Zagreus’ head barely leaves the brick before she slams it in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Rest your eyes and hands, people. Don't be like me.


End file.
